Pieces of the Game
by Lexion
Summary: There have been many deaths in the Mist village. Mei tries to find the killer behind the scenes with help from Chojuro. What help does Chojuro give Mei and who is the killer in the village? Read and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Mei Terumi was in her office doing paperwork. Lately she has been working a lot but then she noticed that something wasn't right so she stopped to take a break from her work as she looked at a file of report that 7 people have been found dead. Mei wasn't sure how so many people have been dying but now it was getting very serious.

"I need to find out why this is happening."

She soon looked up to see Ao looking at her.

"Lady Mizukage, we will find out who is doing this."

"Yes I will have to stop for today and have this figured out. In the mean time I want to you plan it out as well."

"Yes ma'am."

Later on that day Mei was at the bridge in deep thought but then she turned to see Chojuro was there then she went to him.

"Chojuro, are you busy right now?"

"I'm free."

"Come with me I want to talk to you about something."

They went to Mei's private home and were in the living room sitting on a couch. Mei stood up and went to the kitchen.

"I'll get us some refreshments."

She left and Chojuro was sitting on the couch.

While Mei was in the kitchen she began to think about something. She noticed how Chojuro has been very quiet but she had to ask him about something from her office. She came back to the couch and sat next to him.

"Chojuro I was wondering, have you seen this marking before?"

She showed him a photo of a logo of the letter "S" but it looked like it was written in blood with a claw in it. Chojuro frowned to this then looked away.

"I think I have. I noticed that whenever someone gets this logo I think it's a warning but I wouldn't know for sure."

"Wow, do you know what the letter stands for?"

"Not really."

Mei nodded then put the photo down.

"I want to find out who is doing this."

"Lady Mizukage?"

"Yes Chojuro?"

"Let me have this as a mission, I don't want you to overwhelm yourself with this."

"How nice of you but I'm going to have the Anbu look into it."

Chojuro frowned but Mei didn't see that. Mei looked at the wall.

"Chojuro, let's play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"We could play this game."

He looked up to see Mei getting a few games down. A card game that came with with a board game and checkers.

"Which one should we play Checkers or Meiro puzzle?"

"We can play both, let's start with Checkers."

Mei nodded then they began to play.

As they were playing Mei noticed that Chojuro never moved any of his four back pieces and he was winning.

"Wow Chojuro, you're better than me at this game."

"I love to play games. When I was younger, I play games with my older brother."

"Really? I didn't know you had a brother?"

"Yes, and we played all sorts of games. Board, cards, puzzle you name it."

He soon beat her then he looked at her.

"Want to play again or are we changing?"

Mei noticed that his expression changed to one that she found kind of sould haunting but she brushed it off.

"Let's play the Meiro puzzle."

"Heh, alright."

As they were playing Mei had to get a card and read it.

"Player moves 3 spaces they may choose."

Mei moved her piece then Chojuro got a card and read it.

"Player has a chance to either trap the other player for one turn or player skips turn. I'll go with skip turn so you get a card."

Mei just looked at him then kissed him on the cheek. Chojuro couldn't believe it then he had Mei on the floor and was kissing her at her neck. Mei whimpered as he kissed her then he lifted his head to kiss her. He would keep going but he stooped and stood up and put the two games away. He turned to leave and Mei looked at him.

"Chojuro..."

"I need to think."

After he left Mei sat up and had her hand over her mouth.

"I don't understand, he was acting strange and for some reason why did I do that?"

She stood up and got ready to go for bed.

Chojuro was back at the bridge with his eyes closed then opened them.

"I know you're there, Shakumu."

A boy about the same age as Chojuro came out from the shadows and he smiled showing his shark like teeth and ice blue eyes.

"Wow Chojuro how are you going to do this? Why not just get her now?"

"No I don't want her to know about this make sure the leader knows."

"Knows about what?"

"The Mizukage is onto us and if she gets captured everyone will know so let's wait until the time is right."

"So just ask the boss to wait?"

"Wait just a little longer, the game has just begun."

Chojuro paused and turned to Shakumu and had a small wooden doll version of Mei and smiled darkly.

"I have a feeling that Lady Mizukage will be a good piece for our game and our collection."

Shakumu understood then smiled even more wider.

"Sure thing, the boss is going to love this."

Shakumu turned to leave and Chojuro looked at the doll in his hand and smiled at it.

"Lady Mizukage, you may be my leader in this country, but in this game you're my little piece of the game."

He put the doll into his pocket then he left to the Seven swordsmen manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days have passed since Mei and Chojuro have played those games. Mei and Ao weren't getting any luck on the person killing people. They both then left to the bridge to see Chojuro looking at the water. Ao went to him.

"Chojuro come with us to the forest. The three of us are going to have a meeting right now."

They went to the forest and Ao was talking about the murders that have been most recent showing Chojuro what Mei showed him a couple day before. Chojuro was kind of helpful but he didn't say much about who was behind all of it.

Mei looked at him in question.

"Chojuro what kind of person are we expecting to be. Would you have an idea?"

Chojuro blinked then looked at the ground.

"Hm, my guess is someone that is able to get in and out of a crowd without any problem. So they would have to be a people person and can hold a party as long as they wish. They would look at life differently than other people and live it to the fullest. Just by hearing about these deaths that are most recent I'm guessing this person might already be in the village."

Mei frowned then looked away.

"A party person, huh? That means check all bars and club houses in the village before anything else."

With that Ao and Mei left. Chojuro just stood there then he closed his eyes.

"They think the 'killer' is in the village?"

Shakumu shook his head.

"Wow and you told them major hints I guess they have to follow the rules of the game. I came to tell you that the boss is going to give the Mizukage three chances if she passes he'll leave the village alone."

Chojuro nodded then left out of the forest to the seven swordsmen manor.

That evening Chojuro found himself with Mei again but this time Mei noticed that he was acting strange so then she sat on the foot of her bed and looked at him.

"Chojuro I noticed that ever since I told you about this case you have been acting strange. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me."

Mei didn't buy all of it but then she noticed that there was a wooden doll in his hand. She couldn't tell what it looked like then Chojuro looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just noticed that wooden doll thing you were holding that all."

He handed the small doll to her and Mei was surprised to see that it was a small carving of her.

"Where did you get this?"

"I made it. I love to carve things."

Mei smiled at him then looked at the doll in her hand.

"You know, Chojuro, you're really amazing."

"So are you."

Mei looked up but froze to see Chojuro's face inches from hers. Chojuro came closer and kissed her. As he was kissing her he laid on top of her. As they were kissing Mei was about to open her legs to him but he kept them closed and whispered in her ear.

"We can save that for another time. I don't want to rush you."

"That's nice of you."

He lifted his head to look at her dead in the eye. Mei had a small frown when she remembered that they were trying to find the person doing all the killings but she couldn't help but want to be with Chojuro. Mei looked at Chojuro with soft eyes.

"Chojuro, would you ever keep secrets from me?"

"I would never do that. Keeping secrets is the same as lying."

Mei smiled at him and he came down to kiss her. He then stopped to give Mei a break then Mei sat up and looked at him.

"Are you and your brother close?"

"Yes, we're twins. He taught me all the games in the world and how to master them."

"What game do you two play the most?"

"The game we play the most is a combination of the Meiro puzzle and jamanji."

"What's Jamunji?"

"It's a game similar to the Meiro puzzle only it's more fun. Since my brother and I loved it we chose to put the two together and whoever wins has to say,' You failed, game over Shinigami.' to whoever they played it with."

"Wow that games sounds kind of scary."

"For starters it is, once you get the hang o the game then it's alright."

"Would you teach me that game someday?"

Chojuro stood up to leave. When he got to the doorway he looked at her.

"Of all games to play, I can't to teach you that game. That's a game you have to learn on your own. Good night Lady Mizukage."

Late night hours soon came and Chojuro was walking through the streets of the Mist village He soon stopped to see a man that was walking alone and looked at him.

"What are you doing out here, you should be sleeping."

"I'm fine for the night, but you won't be."

"What do you mean?"

The next thing the man knew a hand went through his heart and ripped it out. The man fell to the ground. Chojuro opened his eyes and looked up at the teen that did that. The teen had silver hair and dark pale green eyes. He still had the heart in his hand that looked like knives for fingers. His fingers went back to normal and he looked at the dead body.

"You failed game over shinigami."

"Meirokumu, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, the boss told me to kill this guy and to let you know that we're starting a new game to play and he wanted me to tell you that the Mizukage is first on the list. It's weird though, we never had a woman to play a game with us."

"Alright, is there anything else?"

"Yes if we manage to get her you have to pretend you're coming to save her and that's when she learns about us but her fate is based on the games she has to play."

"I understand, I guess I should tell her more about the group as long as I don't say any names."

"You've been doing a great job so good luck."

"I will, don't worry."

Meirokumu nodded then left into the shadows. Chojuro looked at the dead body and got an idea but before he left he put the logo on the body then left.

When he got to his home he went his bed and then he looked at the ceiling.

"For the first time in my life I feel like I'm in love. I wonder if I'm in love with Lady Mizukage."

He smiled then closed his eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Mei and a few other ninja were all gathering to work on the case more. Mei was annoyed at the fact that she keeps seeing the same logo but then she noticed that this time there was something different but she didn't say anything.

After all the other ninja left Ao looked at Mei.

"Lady Mizukage is something wrong?"

"I noticed that this logo is different from all the other logos."

"What do you mean?"

"In the past this logo had a claw but this one doesn't."

"True but it's the same logo."

"Same logo but I have a feeling that the person doing this isn't alone."

Ao saw Mei pick up a knife that was next to the body and saw that the logo was on the head of the handle then she left.

On her way home she saw Chojuro and went to him.

"Chojuro I want you to see this."

Chojuro looked at the knife.

"So this is the knife he dropped, that's odd."

Mei just looked at him then looked away.

"I wonder, do you think this person isn't alone?"

"If they were being helped I'm sure there would be more deaths."

"You do have a point there."

Chojuro turned to face her then handed her something then he left. Mei just looked at him then she went to her home.

That night Mei was sitting on her couch then she stood up and went to the kitchen. While she was in there she soon heard the phone ring then she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey there."

"Who is this?"

"I'm just a guy who has his eye on you."

"Oh, you have your eye on me, what am I doing then?"

"You're in your kitchen."

Mei was started to feel nervous then she remembered Chojuro handed her something. She was still on the phone.

"Okay Mr. Stalker."

"So do you like scary movies?"

"Only a few but not all of them?"

"Which ones do you like?"

"I like the Saw, Scream, Freddy, and a little Pinhead."

"So do I."

"By the way, you haven't told me your name?"

"You haven't told me yours."

Mei was looking at the note Chojuro gave her.

_Whatever you do, don't answer the phone and get out of your house and come to the Seven swordsmen manor._

_P.S. Run through the village don't go into the woods._

Mei was confused.

"Okay you're calling me at a late hour I don't need to be on the phone right now."

"Aw come on, I was hoping to talk to you more."

"You can if you can get to me."

"I am near you."

"Really now? Where are you?"

"I'm in your house."

Mei froze then peeked into the living room only to see feet showing from behind a curtain. Mei went back into the kitchen.

"Very funny. Okay if you can find me I'll let you choose the movie."

"No problem let the game begin."

Mei was outside crouching to be careful not to be seen by the person. When she had one more window to pass she glanced up only to see the person in her home turn around. Mei ran for it and this person was chasing her. He managed to get her and tackle her to the ground.

"Don't bother calling out for help, no one's going to help you."

Mei was trying to break free then the person came closer to her.

"My, you're beautiful. Too bad I have to kill you though."

He grabbed a dagger from her pouch then aimed it for her throat. He stopped when he felt something collide into him. Mei looked to see Chojuro standing with his blade in his hands. The person smiled at them then stood up.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm busy, later."

He left and Chojuro went to Mei who hugged him tightly.

"Chojuro..."

"I had a feeling something was wrong so I rushed over here as soon as I could."

He took her to the swordsman manor then had Mei in his room. Mei leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Chojuro."

He looked at her then he looked away.

"Lady Mizukage you need to be more careful. Since he knows who you are, you need to be watched over."

Mei nodded then she closed her eyes. Chojuro closed his eyes.

"Now I get it."

"Get what?"

"When he got you, what was he talking like?"

Mei had to think back.

"He was just asking me what my top scary movies were and then he told me he was in my home and I got scared."

Chojuro frowned to that then he kissed her forehead.

Mei wrapped her arms around him.

"Chojuro please, don't leave me alone."

Chojuro had her to lay back and he was on top of her.

He kissed her with loving passion. After the kiss he went to sleep on her and they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Chojuro woke up to see that Mei was still sleeping peacefully then he kissed her forehead then got out of bed. He went to the attic that was also his meeting room on his phone so then he began to call someone.

"Hello?"

"Big brother?"

"Hello Chojuro, do you have the Mizukage with you?"

"Yes but please let her go for a little longer."

"Chojuro, she is a piece of the game but if she stays with you she'll be safe."

"I'm not sending her to where you and the others are."

"That's fine we already have traps for her set out in the village. If she finds out that you're a part of the group she will have you kicked out or killed."

"Am allowed to help her?"

"You can unless she finds out about the truth behind it."

"Alright then."

The call was over then Chojuro went back to his room only to see Mei still there bt she was sitting up. Chojuro went to her and she looked at him.

"Chojuro..."

"It's okay, you're safe now."

She grabbed onto his chest then he brought her into a hug.

For a couple of days Chojuro had kept an eye on Mei where ever they went.

One night while everyone was sleeping Mei woke up but sensed that Chojuro wasn't with her. She assumed he would be back in a few minutes so she waited. After a few minutes passed Mei went to look for Chojuro. She soon saw him going to the attic and followed him. She hid behind a corner and heard him talking on a phone.

"Chimuna, where are you?"

Mei came a little closer to hear what was being said. All she heard was Chojuro talking to what sounded like a woman on the other line.

"You're coming into the village and you'll be here in the morning. Alright, I'll you then. Did you know what big brother has told you about the game that has been going on in the Mist village?"

Mei felt her eyes widen as she continued to listen to what was going on.

"Alright so right now he thinks the Mizukage will want to be part of the game but I told him no. he told me that if the Mizukage keeps trying to find out who's doing the killing then he's going to hunt her down."

"Chojuro, it's going to be alright. As long as the Mizukage doesn't know who is behind all the killings and can't find the people continue to get her to forget about it."

"You would think it was easy but it's not. Big brother just made things harder for me."

"Where is the Mizukage now?"

"In the seven swordsmen area."

"Alright keep her there until I get there tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Good now get some sleep."

"Alright, good night."

The call was over then Chojuro turned around only to get kicked into a wall then to get pinned down to the floor. Mei was glaring at him.

"Chojuro, what's going on?"

Chojuro was looking at her then she asked him again.

"Answer me."

"I'm just doing my job."

"And what is that?"

"Trying to keep you safe."

"You sound like you know who the killer is so who is it and what do they want me for?"

"I can't tell you that."

Mei glared at him but Chojuro didn't seem to be afraid of her. Then he sat up and brought her into a kiss. Then he hugged her close and she just looked at him.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Chojuro..."

They went back to bed.

Later on that day Chojuro and Mei were walking through the woods then they saw a woman. She was rather beautiful but she seemed to have a very stoic expression on her face. She had long beautiful hair like Mei's but it was black and it hung down. It covered her eye just like Mei's hair did. She also had crystal green eyes.

She looked at them.

"Hello Chojuro, you've grown up since I last saw you."

Chojuro chuckled he knew what she meant then he looked at her.

"Lady Mizukage this is my cousin Chimuna. She was the one I was talking to on the phone this morning. She'll be with you while I assist the Anbu to search for the killer."

Mei blinked then she looked at Chimuna who was looking at her.

"Lady Mizukage, shall we?"

Mei nodded then went with her to another part of the village.

As Mei was with her she was in deep thought.

"So Chimuna was it? I noticed that your name means 'Blood moon' why is that?"

Chimuna closed her eyes.

"It's something my parents named me since the moon was a blood red color the night I was born."

"Oh. So you and Chojuro are very close, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. I look at Chojuro as if he were my little brother. When he was younger he would always want to spend time with me."

"What about his brother?"

"They both did but mostly Chojuro. If his brother was busy he would come to me."

Chimuna looked at Mei.

"I noticed that he's taken a high liking into you."

"Well we have kissed a few times."

"Wow, knowing Chojuro he must have a really loving feeling for you."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"As a child he was very cute but he hated it so much to be around girls. He came to me for protection and I did."

"He didn't seem like it though when I first met him."

"I wonder why?"

"I can't believe that he would go this far to protect you."

"What do you mean?"

"Even a kage could be a part of this game we're playing."

"What?"

"Yes but I already know how the game works so we have nothing to worry about."

"Wait then what about Chojuro?"

"Lady Mizukage his real is Choseitai."

"What?"

"Yes he and his twin older brother, Choseito are both the creators of this game. Chojuro only brought you to me to keep you safe."

"What game is this called?"

"Shinigamigan."

"Wait like the word, Shinigami but why that?"

"The word itself has five parts and there are five members."

"What are the rules of the game?"

"I already gave you three hints. The game is based on life, name meanings and memory. If you can play through the game without any failure then you win and the group will leave you alone."

"How do I get started on this game?"

"You will have to be left alone and the group with have you get started."

"Alright I accept."

"You do realize that Chojuro is going to be upset right?"

"I can do this."

"Hmph. Alright then let the game began."

Chimuna was gone and Mei was left alone.

With Chojuro he felt uneasy then pulled out the small wooden doll of Mei.

"Lady Mizukage why?"

The doll twitched then Chojuro covered it with both hands.

With Mei

Mei collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"...Chojuro..."


End file.
